Novio de Mentiras
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: - Yo creo que es una gran enseñanza, hay mentiras que podrían llevarnos a ser infelices pero en este caso fue diferente, las mentiras después de todo no fueron tan malas... ademas tenia que decirles, no dejaban de preguntar, por qué sus padres esperan con tanta alegría el 14 de febrero y por que se van a cenar y no regresan hasta el día siguiente -explico/ ¡Feliz San Valentin! :D


***"Novio de mentiras"***

* * *

 ** _13 de febrero un día antes de san Valentín_**

 ** _Amity Park_**

 ** _10 años atrás…_**

 **Pasillos de Casper alta...**

\- ¡Paulina no puedo creer que tengas tantas invitaciones para ir al baile de mañana! - chillo una chica de cabello rubio y ojos verdes agua

\- Tantos ramos de rosas, tantas cartas y regalos, ¡quien fuera tú!- chillo otra chica de cabello café y ojos verdes agua

\- Ya lose soy genial - respondió Paulina mirando sus obsequios e invitaciones - Todos me aman - dijo de nuevo sonriendo con gran alegría

\- _Si como no_ \- pensó una chica de ojos violetas y cabello negro suspirando harta de escuchar lo mismo más de 25 veces en tan solo 5 minutos - _¿por qué carajos tengo que estar tan cerca de esta idiota?_ -se preguntó molesta antes de gruñir y cerrar su loker con fuerza logrando llamar la atención del trio de chicas que estaban justamente enfrente de ella

\- ¿Pero que le sucede?- dijo la rubia con molestia

\- Pues que más va hacer estrella, solo esta envidiosa por Paulina- dijo la chica de cabello café sonriendo burlona

La oji-violeta solo rodó sus ojos, estuvo dispuesta a ignorarlas pero su esfuerzo fue lamentablemente un total fracaso

\- Y como culparla lo más seguro es que el monstruito no tenga ninguna invitación para el baile - burlo Paulina logrando que la oji-violeta apretara su mandíbula

\- _No dejes que unas palabras venenosas te arruinen el día_ \- se dijo a sí misma, dándole una mirada de advertencia a Paulina antes de intentar tomar su camino a clases

\- ¿O pero que pasa Manson acaso te dolió recordar que nadie se atrevería a invitarte a salir?¿Te lastimo recordar que nunca has tenido ningún pretendiente o novio?-pregunto burlona colocándose en medio llevando entre sus brazos varios regalos (peluches, cartas, rosas ) logrando que la oji-violeta la mirara aún más molesta pero sobretodo dolida.

Era verdad, ella se sentía mal … no exactamente por el hecho de que no tuviera regalos … más bien estaba dolida al no tener un alguien que la hiciera feliz o que en verdad la comprendiera, que realmente la valora por lo que era, aunque ella sabía perfectamente, que aún era joven y que le quedaba una vida por delante, había días en que deseaba con fuerzas tener a alguien con ella, apoyándola y protegiéndola, logrando por fin parar las burlas y que la dejaran de tachar por rara, pero desgraciadamente no era así…

Estaban a solo a un día, para que el baile de san Valentín se realizara y ella como siempre se la pasaría sola, y no por que no tuviera pretendientes como había dicho Paulina, en realidad, ella si tenía pretendientes pero… no eran lo que ella esperaba, todos eran unos interesados pues sabían que tenía dinero, y por lo tanto los había mandado a volar rápidamente, logrando con eso que aquellos chicos le crearan una fama de rara (además de monstruo por sus forma de vestir) solo por despecho, una fama que lamentablemente en esos momentos no quería y mucho menos toleraba, y solo le provocaba ganas de querer gritar de rabia.

\- ¡Cállate Paulina! ¡Tú qué sabes!- gruño la oji-violeta cerrando sus puños

\- Hui, mira Paulina la gótica ya se enojó -burlo estrella logrando que Paulina y la peli-café rieran

\- ¿Pero que esperabas?, estamos diciéndole sus verdades… ella nunca ha tenido a nadie que la quiera- burlo la peli-cafe riendo junto a las otras dos

La oji-violeta las miro quiso ignorarlas, tal vez también quiso dejar de sentir pero para su lastimado orgullo y corazón, no logro que dejara pasar (como siempre lo había hecho) los insultos y burlas de esas chicas. Ya no los soportaba (ya no las soportaba) y solo deseaba que pararan

\- ¡Yo si tengo a alguien que me quiere!- grito las tres chicas dejaron de reír y la miraron incrédulas

\- Eso no es cierto- dijo Paulina cruzando sus brazos

\- Si lo es - mintió la oji-violeta mirándolas con furia

\- ¿Enserio? ¿Pero entonces donde están sus cartas o sus regalos?- pregunto Estrella rápidamente

\- ¿Por que jamás nadie se enteró?- pregunto la peli-café

\- Y lo más importante ¿quién es?- pregunto Paulina

\- Pues el... - dijo la ojo-violeta nerviosa - Yo...

\- Lo sabía, nadie se interesaría en ti - dijo se nuevo Paulina en forma de victoria

\- ¡Claro que sí! - grito - Solo que no me creerían si se los digo - explico mientras se daba una cachetada mental. Sabía que estaba a punto de meterse en un problemón pero aun así su boca no paro

\- ¿Quién es?- pregunto de nuevo Paulina empezando a molestarse - si no dices su nombre, creeré que solo es una mentira tuya- dijo burlona

\- El... es... ugh ...- murmuró y miro un cartel - ¿Danny Phantom? - dijo sorprendiendo y enfureciendo a Paulina

\- ¡¿QUE?!- grito furiosa - ¡pero tú sí que eres una mentirosa! ¡Phantom no es tu novio!- grito de nuevo

\- ¡No lo soy, él es mi novio!- mintió de nuevo - Genial Sam, sí que eres un genio - pensó con sarcasmo mirando a Paulina cada vez más enojada

\- Eso no es...

\- ¡Si lo es!

\- ¡Mentirosa!- grito Paulina alzando sus brazos

\- ¡Ya basta!- grito estrella y la peli-café logrando detener a ambas chicas

\- Pero... - dijo Paulina indignada

\- Pero .. Si eso es cierto entonces Manson no tendrá ningún problema de traer a su novio el día de mañana al baile o ¿no?- pregunto la peli-café mirando a la oji- violeta la cual había quedado congelada - ¿verdad Samantha?- pregunto de nuevo

\- Me llamo Sam, S- A- M - gruño cerrando sus puños

\- Como sea "Sam", vamos al punto que interesa, ¿traerás a Phantom o no?- pregunto de nuevo con desprecio

\- ¡SI!, Si lo haré- dijo alzando sus brazos, las tres chicas la miraron, una con sorpresa, otra incrédula y Paulina con furia y celos

\- Más te vale porque de lo contrario, yo misma me encargaré de hacerle saber tu mentira a todos los pobladores de Amity Park - amenazo la latina antes de darles sus peluches, rosas y cartas a sus "amigas" con furia y rabia, e irse de ahí con sus puños bien cerrados, seguida por las otras dos que la miraban preocupadas pero al ver a Sam le dieron miradas de desprecio

Sam que en un principio se había mantenido firme en lo que había dicho, ahora estaba hecha un lió, no podía creer que ella había dicho tantas mentiras, en tan sólo unos segundos- ¿Y ahora que haré? - se preguntó sintiendo ganas de matar a Paulina, matarse a sí misma o simplemente llorar, pues... ¿Cómo carajos se zafaría de eso?.

Bien tal vez existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera conocido a Phantom de cercas, ya que ella en alguna que otra ocasión le ayudo, entregándole una cosa parecida a un termo, pero de eso a ser su novia… obviamente había mucha distancia de por medio, además después de ayudarle solo se despedía de ella y se retiraba. Jamás había entablado una conversación seria con él y pues tampoco veía que Phantom quisiera acercarse a ella (en plan amistoso obviamente), al contrario más bien parecía que Phantom quisiera mantenerse alejado de ella. Y eso lo concluía porque en varias ocasiones (en las cuales ella le saludo de lejos ) este solo la miro, no sabía si nervioso o molesto (en realidad no le importaba y mucho menos quería averiguar), para luego irse rápidamente del lugar, logrando con ello que solo pensara que él, no la quería ni ver en pintura.

Pero no lo culpaba, si eso que pensaba ella era cierto, nunca podría tenerle coraje puesto que ella era muy fea ( eso pensaba) y el … pues era un héroe, que probablemente tendría un montón de admiradoras o Fans, las cuales seguramente eran bastante atractivas, seguras de sí mismas y mucho más interesantes que ella.

- _Jamás podría salir con alguien como él, ni siquiera de mentiras_ \- se dijo a si misma antes de suspirar con tristeza y dar (de una buena vez) todo por perdido, nunca conseguiría hablar con Phantom y menos si ella era consciente de que Phantom la evadía o evitaba

\- _Eso es todo Sam, ya no importa_ \- se dijo intentando no llorar amargamente. Estuvo un rato recargada en su loker, perdida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que un fantasma de traje blanco y sombrero negro había aparecido de la nada

\- Conque… es esta chica- dijo el fantasma logrando por fin que Sam volteara y lo mirara. El fantasma sonrió y alzo su mano mientras que Sam confundida en un principio (seguía metida en sus problemas) poco a poco se dio cuenta que estaba en peligro, intento huir pero fue tarde el fantasma le había lanzado una cuerda de ectoplasma, logrando no solo amarrarla si no también silenciar sus gritos. El fantasma la miro y se acercó mientras Sam se intentaba zafar y gruñía, intentando gritar.

\- Lo siento señorita, pero su novio debe pagar su condena- dijo el fantasma logrando que Sam se detuviera y lo mirara enarcando una ceja

\- _¿Como que novio?_ \- se preguntó mentalmente antes de darse cuenta que perdía el tiempo y necesitaba escapar. Ella intento de nuevo zafarse, sin percatarse de que el fantasma al ver su resistencia, saco un aerosol especial y se acercó a ella para luego disparar un poco del contenido de este, en su rostro.

Sam parpadeo y lentamente sintió como su cuerpo se sentía más pesado, y poco a poco su conciencia se hacía más confusa, su mirada se tornó borrosa y sus párpados se sintieron pesados. Ella le dio una mirada al fantasma antes de vagamente maldecir su suerte y caer inconsciente.

El fantasma miro a la chica y rió antes de tomarla y salir volando

 **Unas horas más tarde...**

Sam despertó, se sentía bastante adolorida del cuerpo y quiso estirarse más para su confusión, no pudo. Ella frunció el ceño, y su mirada fue a dar a una de sus manos, la cual estaba siendo agarrada con una cadena que para su mala suerte no podía jalar o mover, pues la cadena era algo pequeña, ademas de pesada y también estaba bien arraigada al piso del lugar

\- _¿pero qué?_ \- pensó confundida al ver que su otra mano estaba exactamente igual, los recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza y antes de maldecir su mentira de nuevo, el pánico la invadió, se calmó e intento tirar de nuevo de las cadenas. Después de un momento se desesperó e intento aún más.

\- ¡auch! - murmuró después de un rato dándose cuenta que lo único que lograba era lastimarse seriamente. Ella suspiro derrotada - _¿que clase de fantasmas era estos, y que querían de ella?_ \- se preguntaba mirando a la nada. En algún lugar de su mente espero que en cualquier momento, aparecería el fantasma que la secuestro, y le hablara sobre su plan, como típicamente lo hacían, pero después de unos minutos más... No sucedió nada, ella se encogió de hombros, y volvió a suspirar. Y en esos momentos se preguntaba ¿por qué carajos no había sido un pájaro, en vez de un humano?. Suspiro de nuevo e intento zafarse, aunque la verdad estuviera tentada a quedarse ahí, solo para no tener que sufrir la burla de todos los que se enteraran de las mentiras que le había dicho a Paulina. Intento e intento, quería ser libre pero esas cosas enserio lastimaban.

\- No hagas eso- dijo una voz que la hizo brincar un poco - Te voy a liberar - dijo un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verdes neón bastante guapo, a pesar de estar un poco golpeado

Sam lo miro incrédula y pensó que tal vez estaba soñando pero al sentir que las cadenas eran retiradas de sus manos, se dio cuenta que no estaba soñando y además se había lastimado las muñecas, pues están sangraban y dolían.

\- Diablos - murmuró mirando sus manos - ¿este día no puede ser más malo?- pregunto ignorando al chico, el cual al ver las heridas en sus manos cerro sus puños con rabia y sus ojos destellaron de verde neón, no tardo en acercarse a Sam y tomar sus manos ayudándola a envolver un pedazo de tela perteneciente de su falda (si ella arranco la tela para poderse curar) La oji- violeta frunció el ceño y lo miro

\- Yo puedo sola Phantom- le dijo más este solo termino de envolver la tela para luego miro con seriedad

\- Esto es por mi culpa apenas lleguemos de nuevo a Amity Park te curare aún mejor estas heridas - dijo serio, como si estuviera enojado, pero a la vez preocupado

\- ¿Tu culpa? - cuestiono Sam confundida antes de escuchar unas alarmas o sirenas. Ella intento preguntar pero Phantom simplemente la tomo de la cintura y volviéndola invisible salieron volando.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que un rayo impacto contra ellos dos. Phantom golpeo contra una pared y Sam salió volando en dirección a un barandal, por poco cae al vacío pero logro detenerse y dar la vuelta solo para ser de nuevo agarrada con fuerza por el mismo fantasma que la había atrapado

\- ¿Ya se iban y sin despedirse Phantom?- pregunto el fantasma. Sam peleo intentando zafarse y no gritar del dolor que sentía ante el agarre tan fuerte justamente en la muñeca lastimada.

Phantom lo miro con rabia, quiso dispararle pero se detuvo al ver que el fantasma colocaba a la oji- violeta justo enfrente de el

\- Suéltala Walker - ordeno furioso y preocupado al ver que Sam derramaba lagrimas no de miedo, sino de dolor

\- No lo haré hasta que tu entres a la celda y pagues tu condena - respondió Walker mientras Sam bastante molesta y dolida había dejado de luchar escuchando lo que decían ambos. Se sintió furiosa, nunca le había justado ser la damisela en apuros pero aquí estaba, en medio de una pelea, y lo peor la estaban utilizando como rehén para hacer que el héroe se rinda. Rodo sus ojos ante esa simple idea y miro a Phantom el cual parecía punto de ceder.

\- ¡No lo hagas! - grito Sam sorprendiendo ambos fantasmas. Ella penso que simplemente no era tan importante como para arriesgar a toda una ciudad, a todo el mundo en realidad, y si era sincera tambien penso que se merecía estar en esa situacion, que tal vez era el karma. (Tantas mentiras no eran buenas) pero sobre todo no quería llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de saber que un héroe daba su vida por la de ella - Solo vete yo no importo - dijo de nuevo logrando que Phantom la mirara incrédulo, intento decir algo pero…- ¡Que te vayas, no quiero que me rescates! - grito de nuevo intentando ser fuerte, aunque la verdad era que tenía mucho miedo, y no era en balde pues Walker había sacado un pequeño dispositivo que al parecer era de electricidad

\- ¡Cállate estúpida!- grito Walker estando apunto de electrocutarla de no ser porque un golpe lo mando volando

Sam había caído al suelo agarrándose la muñeca lastimada y sin poderlo evitar volteo y miro a Phantom el cual se hinco a verificar que estuviera bien.

\- Nunca vuelvas a decir eso - regaño mirándola serio. Sam lo miro confundida y frunció el ceño algo irritada

\- Debes irte - insistió molesta

\- No me iré sin ti - dijo tomando su mentón

\- ¿Por qué eres tan irritante? - pregunto Sam desviando su mirada mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rosado

\- ¿Y tú por que no dejas que nadie se interese en ti? - pregunto de vuelta volviendo a tomar su mentón obligándola a verlo. Las alarmas volvieron a sonar y un montón de golpes se empezaron a escuchar

\- No es momento de hablar de mi - dijo Sam antes de levantarse - será mejor que …

\- Nos vayamos - intervino Phantom tomándola de nuevo por la cintura. Ella frunció el ceño, mas no logro decir algo más pues Phantom la había sacado rápidamente de ahí

\- ¡que no escapen! - grito Walker apareciendo de la nada

\- No lo lograremos - murmuró mirando a varios fantasmas aparecer y luego una grande puerta que estaba a punto de ser cerrada

\- Si lo haremos, no voy a dejarte aquí- dijo Phantom antes de seguir volando, Sam se aferró a él asustada. Ella tampoco quería quedarse ahí y averiguar que se sentía ser electrocutada

Varios soldados fantasmas se acercaban a ellos cada vez más rápido, Walker estuvo a punto de agarrar a Sam de nuevo pero después de un pequeño grito por parte de Sam, y un gran portazo, todo quedo en silencio.

Por dentro varios Fantasmas maldecían he intentaban abrir la puerta, mientras que por fuera Phantom con rayos ectoplamiscos deshacía la cerradura y con sus poderes de hielo congelaba dicha puerta. Sam solo lo miraba y después suspiro de alivio, habían logrado salir- pensó emocionada antes de recordar ...lo que sucedería una vez que volvieran a Amity park, (Ella si era consiente de que estaba en la zona fantasma el lugar donde viven todos los fantasmas) Suspiro triste y miro a la nada.

\- ¿Hey que ocurre?- pregunto Phantom volteando a verla

\- No lo entenderías - respondió tomando una de sus muñecas lastimadas con un poco de dolor

\- Tal vez si me lo explicas lo entienda - insistió Phantom antes de tomar el valor y agarrar las manos de Sam. Ella lo miro sin entender, ¿cuál era el interés tan repentino del saber lo que le sucedía?, ¿por qué le importaba? ¿no se suponía que evitaba hablarle?. Suspiro cansada y negó intentando dejar de pensar, ya no quería más mentiras y mucho menos mas enredos.

\- Solo hay que ir a casa. Está bien- dijo con tristeza, evitando mirarlo, no solo por su cansancio y molestia, sino también porque Phantom era como un recordatorio de lo que ella había dicho, de todas las mentiras que dijo, las cuales solo la hacían sentir tanto avergonzada como decepcionada de sí misma.

Phantom la miro confundido, y asintió triste, para luego tomarla de la cintura y salir volando con ella. Suspiro un poco y la miro de reojo, dándose cuenta que Sam estaba totalmente distante, como si no pudiera o no quisiera pensar en algo

\- Lamento lo que sucedió con Walker - dijo logrando que la oji-violeta lo mirara sorprendida, para después fruncir el ceño confundida

\- ¿Por qué lo lamentas?, no creo que sea tu culpa, ese fantasma solo necesitaba una carnada - dijo restándole importancia - en todo caso discúlpate contigo mismo, a la próxima no te tomes tan enserio el papel de héroe, como dije no soy muy importante, aunque ese fantasma pensara lo contrario y mencionara algo sobre ser novia de alguien- dijo irónicamente logrando que Phantom abriera sus ojos y terminara sonrojándose como loco

\- ¿Así? ¿Él dijo eso?- murmuró nervioso

\- Si... pero es algo gracioso, hasta donde yo sé no tengo novio... Y nunca lo tuve - menciono divertida antes de recordar algo que logro que su mirada se hiciera de nuevo distante - o por lo menos no, hasta que le mentí a Paulina, solo por coraje - pensó Sam en voz alta haciendo que Phantom la mirara sorprendido

\- Entonces ¿es por eso que estas tan cortante?- pregunto antes de ver una mansión y dirigirse a ella. (Si, Phantom sabia donde vivía porque en varias ocasiones la iba a visitar, sin que ella se diera cuenta claro)

\- Si... ¿Es pera qué? Diablos- murmuró dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente y sonrojarse (ignorando el hecho de que Phantom supiera donde vivía y a que habitación dirigirse)

\- Por lo que veo, debo tomarlo como un si - dijo Phantom divertido antes de aterrizar en una de las habitaciones de la mansión la cual estaba pintada de color negro

\- Más bien yo... solo ignora eso... Nunca paso - dijo bastante avergonzada para luego tirarse en la cama de aquella habitación

\- No puedo, tienes que decirme ¿qué sucedió?, aunque... pensándolo mejor ¿por qué te importa tanto haberle mentido? No creo que sea algo grave además ... Si lo piensas un poco Paulina es la reina de las mentirosas - dijo desviando la mirada sonrojado, pues sin darse cuenta la oji-violeta estaba acostada de una forma bastante atractiva desde el punto de vista de el

Sam después de escuchar eso, no pudo evitar reír, era cierto Paulina si era una mentirosa mayor que ella.

\- jajaja no lo había pensado, pero es cierto, jajaja ella miente más que yo- dijo riendo cada vez más logrando contagiar a Phantom el cual se terminó acostando aun lado de Sam sin poder dejar de reír - jajajaja y yo preocupándome porque le dije que salía contigo- dijo entre risas.

Phantom al escuchar eso quedo tieso, la miro sorprendido y no pudo evitar dejar de reír - ¿qué...? - pregunto

Sam se detuvo y abrió sus ojos horrorizada - _oh mierda_ \- pensó antes de mirar a Phantom y levantarse bruscamente - ¿Sabes? voy a buscar el botiquín de medicina - informo, Phantom frunció el ceño y la detuvo del brazo sin hacer mucha presión en el

\- ¿mentiste diciendo que yo soy tu novio?- pregunto medio molesto - _¿otra fan?_ \- se preguntó internamente sintiéndose por dentro decepcionado

Sam suspiro y lo miro, dándose cuenta que estaba herido, no pudo evitar sentir aún más rabia consigo misma

\- Bien si lo hice - dijo alzando sus brazos sorprendiendo a Phantom, el cual después cruzo sus brazos y volteo a otro lado con molestia. Estaba molesto porque él, nunca se imaginó que algo así pasaría con alguien que en verdad le importaba.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que tú también eres la típica Fan en busca de fama?- pregunto serio mientras Sam también molesta lo miro confundida

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo furiosa e indignada - Simplemente no se... No tenía un mejor nombre, ademas había un cartel enfrente - murmuró antes de sentarse en una silla. Phantom la siguió mirando serio y ella aparto su mirada avergonzada - Lo lamento yo no quise usar tu nombre, y mucho menos molestarte - se disculpó mirándolo arrepentida- Tan solo quería que las burlas pararan - murmuró triste

Phantom abrió sus ojos sorprendido y después de un momento se sintió culpable pues la pobre chica parecía a punto de llorar o quebrarse en cualquier momento.

\- ¿las burlas?- pregunto acercándose a ella, agachándose logrando ver sus ojos que ahora estaban un poco cristalinos

\- Phantom, yo ... Sé que ... Soy rara o no sé pero, las personas lastiman mucho y el día de hoy, no pude tolerar las burlas... - admitió por fin intentando calmarse - a veces simplemente ya no... - intento explicar mas solo aparto su mirada y tembló de tristeza

Phantom la miro, y un poco inseguro la abrazo. Sam en un principio abrió sus ojos pero pronto termino por aceptar el abrazo, sollozo un poco y termino por hacer su agarre un poco más fuerte.

\- Te ayudaré - dijo de repente logrando que Sam se apartara y lo mirara confundida

\- ¿De qué hablas ?- pregunto confundida

\- Hablo de que Paulina cree que soy tu novio ¿no?- pregunto, Sam asintió aun sin entender - Pues lo seré… seré tu novio - dijo sonriendo Sam abrió sus ojos

\- No tienes que...

\- Yo deseo hacerlo... Te ayudaré, no quiero verte llorar de nuevo- dijo antes de sonreírle de forma tierna

\- Pero... Es que es mucho trabajo además... Ugh tendrías que ir al baile de mañana y bueno ya sabes estar conmigo, la menos... - intento decir más quedo callada

\- ¿La menos que?- pregunto Phantom confundió mirándola a los ojos

\- La menos bonita, popular, la rara, el monstruo, etc, etc. - dijo con muchos esfuerzos

\- Sam tú no eres nada de eso… tu eres muy hermosa, una persona única, diferente, especial...

\- Quisiera creerlo - murmuró antes de solo mirarlo triste - pero no lo creo - dijo finalmente, para luego levantarse y caminar hasta el balcón que estaba fuera de su ventana y mirar las estrellas - Yo no quiero que hagas tal sacrificio por mí - dijo de nuevo

\- te dije que no es un sacrificio, es más bien una forma de disculpa, sigo bastante avergonzado contigo, todo fue por mi culpa- murmuro acercándose. Sam enarco de nuevo una ceja, primero lo miro confundida como preguntándose a que se refería, para luego abrir sus ojos y empezar a reír como si hubiera comprendido algo

\- Phantom no me digas ¿que ese fantasma creyó que soy tu novia?- pregunto aguantando su risa

Este la miro y se sonrojo, no pudo decir nada.

Sam suspiro y se calmó- Bien esto si es irónico, pero… supongo que …está bien, Phantom ¿podrías fingir ser mi novio? - pregunto mirándole en forma de súplica. Phantom la miro y sonrió

\- lo haré… pero solo porque me lo has suplicado- dijo juguetón logrando que Sam rodara sus ojos

\- lo que tengo que hacer para complacer aun fantasma - dijo divertida antes de volver a reír - Phantom creo que este día, después de todo no ha sido tan malo - murmuro volviendo a entrar con el único fin de buscar el botiquín de medicina

\- ¿O enserio?, pensé que seguirías cortante, distante y molesta- dijo divertido

\- ja ja gracioso - dijo sarcástica acercándose a él con un poco de algodón y alcohol

\- ¿qué haces? -pregunto mientras Sam apartaba un mechón de su cabello blanco y acercaba el algodón a su frente

\- ¿tú qué crees que estoy haciendo?- pregunto divertida, mirando una herida que aunque no grande ni chica, si era algo profunda y necesitaba ser desinfectada

\- No Sam ¡por favor!- dijo antes de empezar a flotar por la habitación

\- ¡Phantom no seas cobarde! - regaño intentando perseguirlo, ambos rieron y sin darse cuenta varias horas habían pasado

\- ja ja ja ¿entonces todo eso te paso solo por un abejorro? - pregunto Sam estando sentada como china en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación

\- Si lo puedes creer, pensaron que al pobre tipo lo golpee, siendo que era alérgico a las abejas- dijo Phantom indignado logrando que Sam riera mas

\- jajaja y yo que quería tu vida- dijo burlona antes de levantarse y estirarse un poco - Phantom vaya que es divertido hablar contigo - murmuro sonriendo un poco

\- Sam no me digas Phantom, solo llámame Danny ¿quieres?-dijo sonriéndole con bastante alegría. Sam lo miro sorprendida y solo rio

\- Está bien Danny - dijo antes de suspirar - bien creo que tengo que alistarme para ir a la escuela - explico algo molesta por el hecho de dejar de su plática con Phantom o Danny, pero ya estaba amaneciendo y el deber era deber.

\- Si creo que yo también tengo que ir a …patrullar la ciudad - dijo Danny nervioso - te veo al rato… para ya sabes llevarte al baile - dijo sonriendo un poco

Sam parpadeo y se sonrojo - Cierto, me vas a al baile - murmuro avergonzada pues se le había olvidado - ugh... ¿Estás seguro? - pregunto logrando que Phantom solo sonriera aun mas

\- ¿seguro?, pues sinceramente no, estoy muy nervioso al pensar que tendré a la chica más magnifica del mundo como mi pareja - expreso logrando que Sam abriera sus ojos y se sonrojara como loca

\- ¡Danny!, no digas eso…- murmuro avergonzada

Phantom rió un poco y se acercó, Sam al ver esto dio unos pasos atrás. - ¿Eh? ¿Que haces? - pregunto sintiendo su corazón ir a mil, mientras Danny solo se acercaba más y ella retrocedía, quedando sin salida pues su espalda se había terminado pegando a la pared de la habitación

\- Solo estoy intentando averiguar, que es lo que más me gusta de ti … tal vez fueron tus ojos los que me impactaron desde que los vi por primera vez, pero... ahora me doy cuenta… tu personalidad es la que me termino por cautivar… Sam sé que tu mentiste acerca de ser novios… pero… yo no puedo cargar con una mentira que quiero que sea realidad - explico tomando sus manos y mirándola directamente a los ojos

\- ¿qué…?- susurro Sam quedando inmóvil (estaba muy sorprendida)

\- ¿Sam quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto. Sam parpadeo y lo miro sin saber que decir, estaba anonada. En un principio considero el hecho de decirle que no, pero sus acciones siempre fueron guiadas por el corazón, nunca por sus pensamientos racionales

\- yo… yo… si… si quiero - respondió sin saber si era lo correcto y tal vez sonando muy resbalosa, pero la realidad era que solo quería intentarlo. Phantom sonrió brillante ante su respuesta para luego acercarse aun mas y darle un dulce beso, que termino por disipar cualquier duda que pudiera tener con respecto a la relación entre un fantasma y un humano.

\- No sabes cuánto deseaba escuchar eso - dijo Phantom dando giros junto con ella en el aire

\- Danny se que estas muy feliz, yo también lo estoy, pero me estoy mareando - murmuro divertida logrando que el chico parara y solo la abrazara alegre

\- Sam te amo… - dijo de repente. Ella se sonrojo y no supo que decir (Aun no estaba muy segura de sus emociones) Danny sonrió con comprensión ( no la iba a presionar) para después acariciar una de sus mejillas - y sé que lograre que tú también me ames… porque escúchame bien… aun siendo mi novia no dejare de enamorarte- susurro con firmeza - no estoy dispuesto a perderte ahora que… por fin tuve el valor de decirte lo que siento por ti, lo que siempre he sentido por ti- dijo sonriendo un poco más logrando que Sam solo lo mirara con ternura

\- eres todo un dramático y cursi - murmuró divertida - pero… yo creo que … si lo lograras, yo quiero que sea así…

\- y veras que sera asi ... - dijo con seguridad antes de verla divertido - Y no soy cursi... alguien cursi ya hubiera hablado sobre nuestros aniversarios, los cuales curiosamente festejaremos cada 14 de febrero - señalo divertido

\- ¿ah pero tú ya andas pensando en aniversarios?, Danny ni siquiera tenemos un día siendo novios - dijo burlona

\- pues más te vale que los vayas considerando porque de hoy en adelante, nunca podrás zafarte de mí - dijo antes de acercarse aún mas

\- ¿me lo prometes?- dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos con esperanza y cariño

\- Te lo prometo - dijo Phantom antes de volver a besarla - Feliz San Valentín Sam -dijo sonriendo

\- Feliz San Valentín Danny - dijo sonriendo

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Tiempo actual…**_

\- Y he aquí la historia de la romántica confesión Danny Phantom a Sam Manson - dijo un hombre de lentes y traje café sentado en un sillón mirando a una niña de ojos azules y a un niño de ojos violetas, que estaban sentados juntos a un niño de cabello café y ojos azules y una niña de cabello naranja y ojos verdes agua

\- ¡ay que lindo! - chillaron las dos niñas mientras que los niños solo las miraban un poco empalagados

\- Dios esa historia no pudo ser más cursi, ¡por poco meda diabetes!- dijo el niño de ojos violetas levantándose del suelo

\- O vamos, fue linda la historia- dijo la niña de ojos azules sonriendo

\- No la verdad, yo con cuerdo con Danny fue muy cursi y luego la parte de los besos ¡ugh! - dijo el niño afroamericano cruzando sus brazos

\- ¡ay hermano ¿por que eres tan aguafiestas?!- recrimino la pequeña peli-naranja molesta

\- Vamos niños no peleen- regaño el hombre

\- ¡Tucker, niños! ¡la cena esta lista!- grito una mujer de cabello naranja y ojos azules

\- Bien niños ya escucharon, ¡Vamos!, después les cuento el desastre que hizo Danny cuando llevo a Sam al baile y todo el enredo que armo intentando ocultar su identidad secreta a la que ahora es su esposa - dijo Tucker logrando que los niños asintieran emocionados y salieran corriendo gritando cosas como "Sabia que el tío Danny si era cursi" "¡Ay siempre tan lindo!" " Qué bueno que mama le mintió a esa alimaña de Paulina" "No, lo bueno fue que tu papa le ayudara " "No Sara, fue mejor que el tío Danny, le hiciera saber lo que sentía por ella" "Si, aunque pobre de mama... por lo que nos ha contado los abuelos, papa la engaño un buen rato con eso de la identidad secreta"

\- Ay esos niños - dijo la mujer de cabello naranja saliendo de la cocina para luego ver a su esposo el cual solo sonreía mirando una imagen familiar

\- ¿quién se los hubiera dicho no Jazz?, que después de todo, si terminarían juntos y tendrían unos niños bastantes lindos - dijo Tucker sonriendo

\- si es verdad, yo pensé que terminarían arruinando todo, fueron tantos líos … pero lo bueno fue que pudieron superar… aunque, no sé si Sam le gustara saber que sus niños saben ahora que en algún momento dijo mentiras, tal vez te mate por haberlo revelado - dijo divertida mientras Tucker solo se encogía de hombros

\- Yo creo que es una gran enseñanza, hay mentiras que podrían llevarnos a ser infelices pero en este caso fue diferente, las mentiras después de todo no fueron tan malas... ademas tenia que decirles, no dejaban de preguntar, por qué sus padres esperan con tanta alegría el 14 de febrero y por que se van a cenar y no regresan hasta el día siguiente - explico

\- jump… creo que tienes razón son igual de curiosos que Danny, pero... Tucker… tengo que preguntarte… ¿les contaras también nuestra historia a los niños?- cuestiono sonrojándose un poco al recordar cuando Danny y Sam los encerraron juntos en un armario de conserje y lo que había pasado en el

\- ¿contarles nuestra historia?... Jazz, no lo sé... no creo que sea acta para menores- dijo divertido

\- Cierto… sabes creo que será mejor que no se las cuentes hasta que tengan más de 30 - dijo Jazz antes de reír junto con su esposo

 _ **Mientras tanto en un departamento donde varias ropas estaban regadas en el suelo**_

\- Y nunca podrás zafarte de mí…- dijo hombre de cabellos negros y ojos azules, abrazando a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas

\- Y tú tampoco de mi - respondió ella mirándolo con amor - Feliz Aniversario Danny… te amo…

\- Feliz San Valentín Sam - dijo feliz antes de volverla a besar

* * *

 _Bien holis a todos... espero que les haya gustado este one shot, la verdad yo no espere que saliera esto, pero... a falta de tiempo ( y flojera :v) pues dejo las demás ideas de lado por un momento, después haré la otra historia que me imagine y tenia en mente hacer pero medio flojera escribir xD, aunque esto es contradictorio pues esta historia si es bastante larga (esto en verdad es irónico 0.0 ) en fin dejando también eso de lado ... espero que se lo pasen o pasaran bien (ya es bastante tarde :v , ni modo n.n)_

 _¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad! y lindo día (Mañana, tarde o noche) :D_

 _Nos vemos después_

 ** _ShaydeBlack_**


End file.
